Interviewing
by lovemet123
Summary: This is Interviewing, where you, the fans can ask questions to your favorite characters, authors, musicians, etc, and get the best answer possible without them going haywire. Trust me, It's worth it! Don't forget to leave a review or a suggestion of who you want on the show next or to ask my guest questions. They may appear on the show. XD


Interviewing: _**Bowser Allen**_

Crowd Cheers. Lovemet123 comes out.

L123: "Hello! Hello! Thank you. I am Lovemet123 and this is Interviewing I am so exited to be here. I am just energized today, how about you?"

Crowd cheers

L123: "OK, well you're all energized. Thank you, again. Alright, so. We have got a LOT going on for this is the first episode so it might be short. Our guest today is one who has experience in the world of gaming. 30 years! He plays the villain in the, _Super Mario Series, _and has made a cameo in the film, _Wreck-It Ralph. _On stage, his character _was _disliked for obvious reasons, but now he and his character are gaining more respect than ever. We have a lot to ask him so let's go ahead and bring him to the stage. Ladies and gentleman, the Koopa King is back. Please welcome, Bowser Allen."

Crowd cheers. Bowser comes out from back stage smiling, shakes Lovemet123's hand, and sits down on the bright red couch.

L123: "Hello, Bowser! Welcome to the show!"

Bowser Allen: "Thanks for having me!"

L123: "You sure are in a good mood today. Are you happy to being our first guess of the show?"

Bowser: "Yes. It feels like such an honor. I can't stop smiling."

L123: "OK, so let's get into it. For 30 years, you have been apart of the _Super Mario_ family, acting as the villain, who happens to have inherited your name. No one knows what it was, but the first time you appeared on that stage and did your thing, we just all believed this character is evil. Do you think he is evil?"

Bowser: "..uh...No, I don't think he is. I don't think he means to be evil. I went through every script I ever got for the role of this character, canon or fanon, and I come to the conclusion that he is misunderstood sometimes. That he does what he does because he wants some attention. When Mario comes on the scene to rescue the princess, that is what Bowser is wanting. He sees Mario as an equal when it come to strength and wants to battle him almost all the time. He always wants to test his strength against Mario. He wants to be acknowledge as an equal by Mario. I can see why. If I was in Mario's place, having to save the princess more than 100 times because the villain won't stop taking her, I'd be tired, too. Mario and I also give Mario's character props because this character is willing to continue to save the princess. If it were to happen in real life and we save her more than 50 times, we would have just said, "HELL NO! I'm tired of saving that bitch."

Crowd starts laughing

L123: "...OK, um...hehe. Uh, right now everyone is saying that Mario looks down upon you, that he is just a jerk to you backstage and that he doesn't like you in real life. How do you respond to this."

Bowser: "Well, first off, I wouldn't give a damn of what he...or anyone thought of me. I honestly think that I am doing a good job in my career as an actor, and if he don't like it, then he can kiss my ass."

Crowd burst out laughing.

Bowser: "I'm telling the truth. I don't give a damn of what anybody thinks of me. Second, I know that is a lie. Mario and I are really good friends. We did a lot of things and got to know each other really well. He hasn't shown any hostility towards me so I think it's good."

L123: "OK, well let's see if we ruin that for you."

Crowd starts laughing.

L123: "I'm messing with you. uh, on stage you don't wear anything."

Bowser: "Correction. MOST of the time I'm on stage. Canon or Fanon. In your fanfics, you have us in clothing...most of time."

L123: "I know. I'm the one that envisions it before you try it on. I did a good job if I do say so myself. We are getting off topic. You are wearing the tuxedo I made you wear for the single, Popular Song, which is Mario's collaboration with you, Sonic, and Dodger Saimone."

Bowser: "Yes, it's very nice."

Crowd chuckles as L123 stare at Bowser

L123: "...Nice? Nice? I help you become one of the most handsome characters and all it get is a nice?"

Crowd laughs hard and cheers.

Bowser: "Well what do you want me to say?"

L123: "Something other than nice."

Bowser: "OK. It's Fantastic"

Crowd laughs and cheers.

L123: "Alright, so how did it feel working with the Rio cast?"

Bowser: Um..it was good. They were a lot of fun. Blu is as clumsy as he was in the movie, so he kept dropping stuff. He knocked over a bowling ball and it almost hit me. Good thing it didn't, cause if it did, I would have knocked him out when I became conscious. Jewel was a tough cookie, yes she was. Beautiful singing, great acting...but the talking.

Crowd laughs

Bowser: Hey, don't get me wrong. I'll admit that I'm a fan of hers and I like her personality as much as anyone's...but she's one of those actresses that can't stop talking. Do you know how difficult it is the play a character when, backstage, you're hearing, "Oh my god. Do you know what that bitch Trina said to me?" She was talking to her man about this, not that he cares to know what that bitch did, but she was basically like ***impression of a woman*** "She tried to get in my face and say for me to get out of her way. That I was not gonna make it. Well, I told her ass, 'Look bitch, no one here is starting anything with you so it would be best if you back the hell off me with that shit.'" She was speaking like a ghetto Yoshi and pumped her wings into the sky, up and down, up and down, trying to emphasize everything she said to this girl. Looked like she was lifting weights, but no less, she was awesome. She just needs to work on not talking when the camera is rolling and she is back stage with nothing to do. Nico...suave and debonair, just like me. He's definitely a canary who can sing his heart out, on stage or off. I'm a critic when it comes to people having problems they need to work on and I address them publicly. It has surprised me that I found nothing on him...well now that I think about it...

Crowd giggles

Bowser: The only flaw he has is that he is shy.

Crowd burst with laughter.

Bowser: I know what you're thinking. How did I come up with that idea? He doesn't look shy, but you have to remember that the Nico in the movie is much different from the one you see in real life. I first saw him in Rio and I thought he was a cool guy...then I met him. (Crowd giggles) I wouldn't blame him, though. He hasn't played any games before so he didn't know about me. He got scared.

L123: Did he yell?

Bowser:...It was...well it wasn't really a yell. More like a scream. What you have to understand is that it's a carnivore to small bird. To him, I am a giant monster with sharp teeth. He doesn't know me as Bowser the actor from Super Mario, so he sees me as a monster. So I expected him to be scared, but not like that.  
His scream wasn't the regular "oh god, don't do that to me" screams. I was more like a "screaming terror" scream. You know what that is, right?

L123: I don't think I do.

Bowser: It's the kind of scream you hear in the movies. He had like this girl scream that I didn't understand. (L123 and Crowd laughing) He was screaming for help. He thought he was going to get eaten. He told me to let go of him. Tears were rushing down his face. He was shaking as if there was an earthquake. (L123 and Crowd still laughing) He was flapping his right wing because his left wing was in my hand. I thought he was having a seizure. (L123 and Crowd laugh harder) When he finally stopped, he asked me, "Why won't you let go of me?" I said, "Calm down, Nico. It's just a fucking handshake." (L123 and Crowd start dying) He was just so oblivious to the fact that I was-OK, hold on, now. There are two reasons why I would never eat him. Two reasons. (Bowser puts up the two-fingered "peace out" sign and mouths the words, 'Two of them'. Crowd chuckles) Reason One, I'm a fan of Nico's music. The canary can sing. Unbelievably talented. There's not a reason in the world I would find to mess with a fine talent. Second, I'm not the vicious carnivore he thought I was. I'm not a mindless killer just to eat meat. I love meat, but I hate it raw. You have to be absolutely insane or disgusting to eat living, walking meat. If your gonna give me meat, at least cook it first. (Crowd chuckles) Do you know how unhealthy raw meat is? Not only does it taste terrible, it's very fattening. Most of the meat you eat should be cooked, seasoned well with Slap-Ya-Mama Cajun seasoning, and served with an abundance of vegetables. Look at me! Do you see this? (Bowser shows off his Muscle Mass lean body. Crowd Cheers). Do you see this? Everybody wants this kind of body. You think I got this body just exercising? You have to eat right, too. Food is such a terrible thing to waste. I've got enough to feed my family, kids in Africa are fucking starving, and you're going to try to serve me raw meat, you cheap ass motherfuckers? I don't think so. In reality, I don't think I can tolerate a grown man acting like that. If it were a movie, it would be fine because Nico's character is a small bird. In real life, he's fucking half my size, so there is no excuse. There's Pedro. Knows how to keep a beat. Awesome guy to hang around, but again, he's acts ghetto.

Crowd laughs

Bowser: Seriously? He's a really great guy, I'm not trying to insult him, but think about it. He's a big-belly Cardinal, he talks like a ghetto yoshi, and when someone tries to explain their selves to him, he rolls his neck and says, "Mm-hmm." Um...and Rafael and Luiz were legit.

L123: So I hear that your son, Bowser Koopa Allen Jr. will be working with you on Charmed MxS, along with Mario, Sonic, and the rest of the gang.

Bowser (Smiling widely): Yes, my son will be coming on Charmed MxS. It's sad actually, because my stage son, Arron Carter is leaving the show so that my real life son can replace him and be Bowser Jr.

Crowd awes at this terrible news.

Bowser: Hey! Calm it down. You knew this was going to happen.

Crowd chuckles

Bowser: Even though we lost a good actor, we have a lot of things planned for Charmed MxS. This, you just have to read to find out how my son gets in the episodes.

L123: Is this the first time you'll be working with him?

Bowser: No, this would be the second. The first time I worked with him was in a story on Fur Affinity, under name of, _"__Roommates: __These Are My Reflections"_

Crowd Cheers and Woops

Bowser (grins): Ah! I knew some of you guys would know what I'm talking about. For those that don't know what I'm talking about, it is a side story to _Roommates_, corresponding to Junior's past.

L123: Did Mario join you?

Bowser: No. Dreamous and Spelankar Sal, the directors of Roommates, wanted us to be a real world family with real world problems and as of now, they have a large fan base of...I think 10,000?

L123: 10,000? So, basically, they could be nominated for an award?

Bowser: Yeah, if that's what the fans want. (mouths "Vote for us")

Crowd laughs.

L123: Hehe, OK. So we have your family, but there are also the Roommates family. Who was the most interesting to meet?

Bowser: The Draco twins! Hands down. They were probably the most interesting boys I've ever met.

L123: Well, what about Hanbei?

Bowser: Hanbei has been with us from the beginning so I know him. I first met Hanbei when Roy brought him over to the house. 15 years and people just now realized that Hanbei has been with us before we even started Super Mario?

L123: Well, we are sorry that we couldn't be there witness it in person! I also hear you are starting you're own music career.

Bowser: I have been toying with the idea and I think it will be something I'll enjoy. Right now, I only released Mockingbird which features Hanbei, When I'm Gone which features my son Junior, Funky DJ which I did with Sonic, Wild Ones which I did with Mario, Roar which I did with James P. Sullivan, a remix of Royals, Tennis Court, and Team which all were with Stitch!, and the recently released Ease Off The Liquor which features Nico. I think it's going to be some fun.

L123: OK, now it's fan time. Where the fans ask their questions and Bowser will answer. Our first person is MarcAnthonyLOPEZ. He wants to ask you a serious question.

Bowser: Fire away, Marc.

Marc: Hello, Bowser. I was wondering, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Bowser remains silent, trying to process what this fan just said. Crowd starts laugh at the sudden silence.

Bowser: Well, you see Marc...I'm already living my dream. (Puts his hand to crowd)

Crowd start wooing, clapping, and whistling.

Bowser: Yep, living the dream buddy boy!

L123: OK, our next person goes by Langdon. He has a series of questions he wants to ask you, and I'm pretty sure that he will ask at least one question that has already been answered.

Bowser: OK

Langdon: Hi, Bowser! Just want to say that I'm a huge fan! I think you're awesome. I have only dreamed of ever getting to speak to you.

Bowser: Well, thank you. That means a lot. I didn't know someone liked me enough to think I was awesome.

Langdon: Yeah, I'm the president of a fan club known as _The Better Bowser Club._

Bowser: Awesome! Nice to meet you, Mr. President. Hey, Mario. I have my own fan club!

Langdon: What would you say is the greatest accomplishment in your life?

Bowser: ...Um...I think that that's a question you need to ask me when I'm ready to retire. At this time of my life, it's hard to say what is my greatest accomplishment. So far...I think Roommates, Super Mario, and music are my greatest accomplishments.

Langdon: Why do you kidnap Peach?

Bowser: That is a question for _Super Mario's_ Bowser Koopa, not me. I personally wouldn't kidnap the princess but as I said earlier, he does it for attention. He wants people to pay some attention, even if he is viewed as a bad guy. He just can't express his feelings as easily. It's like young Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke wants you to believe his is never going to change and that he and Naruto were never friends, but he sees it as his way of expressing his feelings.

Langdon: What's it like going into outer space?

Bowser: Oh My God! That is a story I have got to tell you guys! While we were planning the game, _Super Mario Galaxy, _we were trying to figure out where we wanted to go. Really, there was nowhere else in the world to go to because we have already been everywhere. So the directors decided to shoot the beginning and ending scenes and then take the rest to outer space. Now, we have never left off the ground like that so every single one of us was super terrified of going into space. In outer space, the is no air, so what if the ship stopped working? We were all terrified. Then, most fucked-up thing happened.

Crowd started giggling.

Bowser: Someone opened the hatch door...and not a single one of us had a helmet on.

Crowd sound "ooh"

Bowser: Yep. We were all being sucked out the door, trying to hold on to things. Eventually, we are all sucked out and we all started writing our wills. Then, I took a deep breath and I found that I was breathing fine. In the back of my head, I shouted, 'They lied to me! So, I we continued on with the story. What they had me do is- we shot all of my scenes first and then they sent me back to California so I could continue filming for _T.A.M.R. _and that was basically how that story went and the storyline was good, the places were beautiful, the game became a success.

Langdon: OK, What's your favorite movie?

Bowser: Hmm...I don't really have one. I haven't watched a lot of movies because most of the time that I was watching TV, it was Super Mario.

Crowd begins laughing.

Bowser: Stop laughing! It's OK now, because I'm living one of my dreams, but I was serious. I don't know what it was, but there was something about it that made an emotional connection to me. If Mario was sad, I'd be sad, sometimes even to the point of crying. If he was happy, I was happy. If he got mad, I got mad. So I didn't watch a lot of movies, but there were some that I did watch. The one I liked out of those was...

L123: Star Wars?

Bowser: …Eh. Not what I'd call a masterpiece.

L123: What? You didn't like Star Wars?

Bowser: It's not that I don't like Star Wars, there was just something that didn't seem right to me when I did watch it. Later on in my life, I come to find that it was the graphics. I disliked the graphics. Like, you could tell there was green screen. Everything was fake and I guess I wasn't as immersed into the story as I would have liked. If I was, I wouldn't have notice everything that was fake. Uh...right now the one movie I liked out of all the movies I did see, excluding Super Mario films...would be...Lilo & Stitch.

Langdon: Who is the mother of Bowser Jr.?

Bowser: That, my good man, is a very good question. Who did bring Junior into this world? Claudia did.

L123: ...You don't mean Claudia Koopa that was mentioned in Roommates, do you?

Bowser: The very same one. Hey, give her a hand for bringing my son into this world. (Starts clapping)

L123 and Crowd claps and cheers.

Langdon: If you had one good thing to say about Mario, what would it be?

Bowser: Oh my god! Where do I even begin? I could give you 200 plus nice things about Mario. $0.25 a comment. (Grins widely)

Langdon: Are you single?

Bowser: Unfortunely for you, no, I'm not. Right now, I'm dating that green lovable dinosaur, Yoshi. Hey, give me your number and I'll call you if it doesn't work out. Haha.

L123 (looks down at touch screen): Oh wow! He sent his phone number!

Bowser: ...You can't be serious! Really?

L123 shows Bowser the number to Langdon's cell. Bowser and Crowd starts dying.

Bowser: Hehe, Dude, you're gonna get me killed!

Crowd laughs harder.

Bowser: Let me tell you right now. Yoshi don't play!

Langdon: Which do you prefer: Chuckola Cola or Shroomshakes?

Bowser: Actually, neither. They're both disgusting in their own ways and people still drink them? I bet the majority of them are Yoshis. I don't like them. They both smell and taste like ass and not the good kind.

Langdon: Do you have any regrets in life?

Bowser: Again that is a question you will have to ask me when I'm retired.

Langdon: If you had a favorite vehicle, what would it be?

Bowser: I don't really have a favorite. I'm not a picky person to be honest. If you want me to choose, though, then I go with the Hummer series. It's funny actually, since Roy literally owns the Pink Hummer that is seen in T.A.M.R.

Langdon: How do you feel about thousands to millions of people looking at porn of you?

Bowser: …...

Crowd Laughs

Bowser: Well, honestly, as long as you don't have me raping random people, I'm fine with it.

Crowd Laughs harder.

L123: OK, thank you, Langdon. Now our next person goes by the name, jtbirdACC

jtbirdACC: Bowser, what is your opinion on the Starbeans Cafe?

Bowser: Don't you even get me started on that place! Make me pay 50 bucks for Nasty ass coffee made by a nasty ass bitch! That coffee is probably the world coffee in the world. I remember Mario throwing his cup and it hitting some random stranger's windshield. I bet the driver didn't expect that.

L123: OK, and our final question comes from a guy named Matthew.

Matthew: Hey, Bowser. Can you burn my school down?

Crowd ohs in shock and surprise at the question.

Bowser: Hehehaha, W-Why would you want me to do that?

Matthew: Because, isn't it obvious?

Bowser: Hahaha, well sure. (Sarcastic) I'll burn your school down. I would love to burn a school down just to get my ass in jail. (continues to laugh) Th-that actually reminds me of of a time I burn my teacher's car because I didn't want to go to school, either. So, I know how you feel.

L123: OK, well thank you so much for coming to talk with us. Helping us start the series. Everybody, it's the Koopa King, Bowser Allen and don't worry if you did get your questions asked because he will be back someday.

Crowd starts cheering.

L123: Don't forget to buy _Super Mario Galaxy 2 _andcheck out_ Roommates: These Are My Reflections _at_user/roommates/ _to see Bowser in action. Follow Bowser's music page on my DeviantART and Fur Affinity userpages at _ .com _and _ user/lovemet123_ to see what is coming up next for him, and don't forget to add me as an alert or a watch to catch the best of the best. Good night!


End file.
